Grove
|bordercolor = |corecolor = |name=Grove |jpname=こだち |tmname= |slogan=yes |sloganline=''The Green Whirlwind!'' |image=000.png |size=150px |caption= |gender=Male |colors=yes |eye=Blue |hair=Green |town=Buckleworth City |region=Chishiki Region |relatives=None |trainer=yes |class=Gym Leader |game=yes |gen=Gen VI |games=Pokemon Theta & Pokemon Sigma |leader=yes |gym=Buckleworth Gym |type= |badge=Azalea Badge |anime=yes |brain=no |bordercolor = Grass dark|corecolor = Grass light|eyes = Green|hometown = Buckleworth City|trainerclass = Leader|generation = VI|specialist = Grass|epnum = TS005|epname = Grassland Speed Run!|enva = |java = }} Grove 'is the Gym Leader of Buckleworth City. He specialises in Type Pokémon and hands out the Azalea Badge to trainers that defeat him. He also gives you TM05: Mega Drain once you defeat him. Personality Grove is shown to be uplifting at the most, making it look like he doesn't take his job as Gym Leader seriously. But this disproven when Team Aurora infiltrates and planned to destroy the Buckleworth Greenhouse in which he got mad. In the anime interpretation of Grove, he has the same personality but he is shown be serious when in Gym Battles, so he can show his full strength. In the games This is team that Grove uses in the games. Gym Battle |bordercolor= |headercolor= |sprite=000.png|150px |prize= 4500 |class=Leader |name=Grove |game=Theta & Sigma |location=Buckleworth City |pokemon=3 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= }} Rematch |bordercolor= |headercolor= |sprite=000.png |prize= 12,000 |class=Leader |name=Grove |game=Theta & Sigma |location=Sevicore Castle |pokemon=6 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= |pokemon4= |pokemon5= |pokemon6= }} In the anime Quotes Buckleworth City Central Buckleworth *"Oi! You there! You're a beginning trainer aren't you? Well then I guess you want to have a gym battle?"'' If the player selects no *''"Oh, if that's the case then come back when you're ready"'' If the player selects yes *''"Cool! But first I want you to come with me to the Green House!"'' Buckleworth Green House *''"So, what do you think? This place is really something. It took me ages to build"'' **Team Aurora"You! Gym leader! Abandon this place right now!" *''"Now why would I do that?"'' **Team Aurora"This area is now under the ownership of Team Aurora! Now get out!" *''"I'm sorry but I can't do that. Roserade, Sleep Powder!" **''"Roserade!"'' *''"Good job, Roserade!"'' **''"Roserade!"'' **Aurora Executive, Percival"They're not the only one's here, you know" *''"And who might you be!?"'' **Aurora Executive, Percival"The name's Percival, I'm an executive of Team Aurora" *''"Then you don't mind if I test you're strength?"'' **Aurora Executive, Percival"Be my guest" *''"Sorry , but I need you to take the grunts"'' After Defeating the Grunts *''"Looks like you're going straight to the police!"'' **Aurora Executive, Percival"There are others like us" *''"Huh?"'' **Aurora Executive, Percival"Team Aurora is all around us, it's worldwide! And we're going to change this world…for the better" ''Percival throws a smoke bomb and Team Aurora disappears.''' *"Well that sure was weird, wonder who those nut heads were?"'' *''"That doesn't matter right now! I'll be waiting for you at the gym!"'' Buckleworth Gym Before Battle *''"You made it here? I'm impressed. I know you've been itching to get this show on the road so let's just let our Pokemon speek for ourselves!"'' After sending out Last Pokemon *''"I'm up against a wall? That's a first!"'' When Defeated *''"I've never felt such a rush! You are one talented trainer!"'' After Battle *''"You Rock! Never have I felt more thrilled to battle! You definitely deserve this Azalea Badge!" *''"Also take this TM, it contains Mega Drain. When you use this move, not only will it deal damage, but you gain some health too!"'' Trivia *When you first battle Grove, his Pokémon has one Physical move, one Special move and two Status moves. *All of Grove's Pokémon when you first battle him are both Grass and Poison. Chishiki League Category:Gym Leaders Category:Fictional Gym Leaders Category:Gen VI Category:Pokemon Theta & Pokemon Sigma Category:In the anime